(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage-box, and in particular, to a garbage-box having a garbage inlet in combination with a flexible moving door, such that the door can automatically close the garbage inlet or automatically open the garbage inlet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional large size garbage-box having a hollow container body 10. FIG. 1A illustrates the operation of the door of the conventional garbage-box. The top face of the container body 10 is provided with a garbage inlet 11, and a door 12 is pivotally mounted to the garbage inlet 11. The lower section of the container body 10 is provided with a collection container 15 which can be withdrawn from the front lateral side of the container body 10. In operation, the moving door 12 is pushed away and garbage is thrown into the collection container 15 of the container body 10 via the garbage inlet 11. This conventional garbage-box has the following drawbacks.
(1) The collection of garbage is not convenient. The operator has to first open the moving door 12 and the hands of the operator will come into contact with the garbage-box 10. This is inconvenient and not hygienic.
(2) The moving door cannot be closed under normal operating condition. As the moving door 12 needs a space in order to rotate, if the garbage has been stacked up to the garbage inlet 11, the moving door 12 cannot be opened, or after the moving door is opened, it cannot be closed. Therefore, this conventional garbage structure is inconvenient in operation. In a more serious situation, the bad smell of the garbage will pollute the environment.
(3) The height of the garbage pile cannot be determined. There is not detection device to measure or to detect the height of stacked garbage. Thus, the piled garbage may cause the moving door 12 from closing and opening, and the overflow of garage will affect the environment. Therefore, the clearing of the garbage is different.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a garbage-box, having a container body and a collection container, a moving door module being provided to the garbage inlet of the container body, characterized in that, a sensor is provided to the top plate of the container body to sense the approaching of a person to open the moving door on the container body, a further sensor is located within the container body higher than the height of the collection container so as to detect the height of the stacked garbage, on the moving door module, a pair of corresponding inverted L-shaped guiding rail seats are provided at the inner wall of the container body, the guiding rail seat is provided with a corresponding guiding slot, and the top and bottom section of the vertical section of the corresponding guiding slot are provided with a micro-touch switch, and one lateral side of the guiding rail is provided with a servo motor which can drive a transmission shaft, and the transmission shaft is pivotally mounted to the two guiding rail seats, and the two ends of the transmission shaft are respectively mounted with a zigzag gear to drive a flexible moving door, the bottom end of the flexible moving door, corresponding to the micro-touch switch, is provided with a pushing block so as to sense the opening of the flexible moving door, thereby an improved structure of a garbage-box with a large garbage inlet is formed.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.